


Compagnie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [231]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weddings, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lionel ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller à ce mariage.





	Compagnie

Compagnie

Lionel était tendu, ce n'était pourtant pas son propre mariage... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Sergio Ramos l'avait invité à assister à son mariage, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait dit 'oui'. C'était stupide de sa part et d'avoir accepté et d'être venu, Sergio n'était pas son ami, juste un adversaire coriace contre qu'il aimait bien jouer de temps en temps. Leo allait probablement resté dans un coin ou vers le buffet, saluer quelques mains et éviter les journalistes, être entouré par la route n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Au moins il voyait Gerard et Andres, il était sûr d'avoir au moins un peu de compagnie s'il en avait besoin... Lionel avait été véritablement surpris quand Ramos était venu le voir après un classico pour lui demander s'il voulait venir à son mariage, peut-être avait-il été intimidé par leur différence de taille, mais il avait accepté sans questions posées.

Leo parcourait le bâtiment un verre à la main, observant les invités, il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des personnes, seulement quelques footballeurs. Il n'avait jamais vu la famille du marié, et encore moins son épouse, c'était ridicule, il ferait mieux de partir tout de suite... Mais alors qu'il commençait à considérer cette option, Lionel se retrouva avec un bras enroulé autour de son épaule et le nez envahit par le parfum d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avec le temps. Cristiano. Leo souffla du nez avant de relever la tête vers le plus grand, esquissant un léger sourire plutôt surjoué, décidément ils ne se quitteraient jamais...

''Cristiano.'' Des fois ça voulait dire bonjour entre eux

''Leo, je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?''

''Sergio m'a proposé de venir. J'ai dit oui.'' Lionel n'avait pas à en dire plus, ils n'étaient pas rivaux comme tout le monde le disait mais ils n'étaient pas amis non plus

''Oh, quand est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés hors des terrains pour la derrière fois ?'' Cristiano lui demanda

''Je crois que c'était le Ballon d'or 2017.''

''Ah peut-être. Comment va ton chien ?''

''Sérieusement ? Cris est-ce que tu as vraiment quelque chose à me dire ou veux-tu seulement meubler ?''

''Leo, tu n'es vraiment pas facile à aborder... C'est déjà difficile de te voir et en plus on dirai que tu veux m'éviter, à croire que je t'ai fait quelque chose.''

''Désolé. J'essaye juste de rester seul, je ne suis pas à l'aise ici...'' Lionel ne savait pas pourquoi un rougissement était apparu sur ses joues

''Ah la la, je peux te comprendre, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un mariage, et pour une fois nous ne sommes pas au centre de la fête.''

Lionel ne savait plus vraiment s'il voulait partir tout de suite, d'un côté le malaise qu'il ressentait l'handicapait, et de l'autre profiter de la compagnie de Ronaldo sans l'animosité des terrains ne serait pas négligeable pour une fois. Alors, en essayant de prendre une décision un minimum logique, Leo se retrouva à passer toute la cérémonie à côté de Cristiano, discutant de temps en temps, rencontrant parfois des coéquipiers ou des adversaires. Ce n'était pas si mal venant de lui d'apprécier une soirée si loin de chez lui.

Fin


End file.
